Ocean Alert
Ocean Alert is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. This episode marks the first appearance of the Stegozord. Synopsis The Rangers save an actress from a famous television show when Mesogog captures her to use as raw material for his evil schemes. Plot Ethan was at Hayley's Cyberspace talking with Conner and Trent about brain waves and how they can be the future of video recorders. Cassidy wanted a fresh story, something big. Devin's suggestion of a woman from Ohio who had grown a large pumpkin was not what she was looking for. Celebrity Nikki Valentina causes a stir when she walks into Hayley's Cyberspace. All jaws drop open and Conner and Ethan go into a daze and Ethan couldn't breath when he saw Nikki Valentina and began hyperventilating. He asked for a paper bag and got one. When his breathing return to normal, Ethan gave a weak smile. However Kira was the only person in the cafe who did not like Nikki beliving her to be stuck-up. Hayley was excited to have the famous star in her place and quickly dashed over to help her. Her admiration for Nikki soon changed to disgust when Nikki wanted a particular drink, but Hayley had run out. She offered a different drink for Nikki, but Nikki didn't want it. Nikki offered her one hundred dollars for the drink. But Hayley couldn't sell her something they didn't have. Cassidy quickly walked up to Nikki and introduced herself. She told Nikki that she was a big fan and that she wanted to be on television as a new anchor. Cassidy thought it would be a great idea if she appeared on Ocean Alert. Nikki did not and told Cassidy to find another dream as being Nikki was her dream and she wasn't going to share it and walked off. One of Nikki's assistants handed Cassidy an autographed picture of Nikki. Cassidy couldn't believe how rude Nikki had been and decided then and there that she was going to show her. Ethan noticed Trent and Kira getting to leave together and asked them where they were going. Kira explained that she was going to look at some sketches that Trent had done for her demo cover. Trent's dad contacts him. Trent has to break their plans to go home to his dad. Meanwhile, Dr. Oliver is tracking down another dinozord egg, although he hasn't found it yet. Fed up with Zeltrax and Elsa, Mesogog searches for what he considers perfect DNA. Mesogog decides on Nikki Valentina and sends a monster after her. On the set, Nikki was the definite diva. As soon as the stunt double was done with his part, Nikki pushed him aside, ready to face the cameras. Later, Dr. Oliver contacted them about Tyrannodrones in the city and trouble at the beach. Ethan, Kira, and Conner raced to the city and began battling the Tyrannodrones. Once they were taken care of Ethan and his friends went to the beach to help Dr. Oliver. Ethan began to ask if Dr. Oliver was okay when he noticed Nikki was at the beach as well. Ethan and Conner paid no attention to anything else as they vied for Nikki's attention. The monster, Megalador, was able to blast them with is flower power and capture Nikki. Trent arrives home and his dad comments on him being late again. Anton Mercer also tells his son that if something unforeseen should happen, Trent needed to be ready to take over. She was brought to Mesogog's island and strapped into a chair. Nikki told Zeltrax and Elsa that they couldn't do this to her, that there were union rules. Cassidy has Devin practicing drowning while she "rescues" him. A camera is rolling as Cassidy perfects her scene - still determine to show up Nikki. The Rangers return to Tommy's house where Conner and Ethan are dismayed to discover marks all over their face. Although Nikki would like some darker roles, she decides she is not staying and escapes Mesogog's island. Hayley informs the Rangers that Nikki had escape and there is monster right behind her. The Rangers arrive again and the battle begins. Nikki has had enough and runs away - right in front of Devin filming Cassidy. Devin sees a blast heading towards Nikki and gets her out of the way. Nikki is impressed and tells him he should be a action star. Devin thinks that Nikki would like be loved by millions, but all Nikki is concerned with is having more stuff than J. Lo. Devin leaves with Nikki while Cassidy sputters that she is not even that shallow. Hayley continues searching for the dinozord egg and finds it on the beach. Hayley gets the egg to the Rangers and the egg hatches to reveal a stegozord. As Tommy battles Zeltrax, he Rangers are able to tame the stegozord. The stegozord helps the Rangers defeat the monster, Megalador. The following day, Anton is happy to see his son at his desk working on some figures. As soon as his farther leaves, Trent goes back to his drawing. Conner and Ethan decide to met Nikki Valentina but quickly back away when they overheard Nikki saying to one of her staff that if she meets another love sick fan, she is going to barf. Kira later appears asking if they learned their lesson and the two agree to not judge someone by how they look as Conner and Ethan give Devin envious glances. Devin lays on the beach as Nikki "rescues" him. Cassidy watches and decides she really doesn't like Nikki and is then escorted off the set. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) /Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *Paul Barrett as Megalador (voice) *Chantal Gaiqui as Nikki Valentina *Nick Bell-Booth as Director *Xavier Hornblow as Stagehand Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord *Stegozord *Brachiozord Notes *Conner's American accent slips in this episode. *Right before Nikki is captured, the Rangers are blasted by the monster, causing big explosions right in front of her, but she doesn't even notice. *On the DVD release this episode was placed on the wrong disc and placed in between episodes A Ranger Exclusive and Tutenhawken's Curse and caused a continuity problem. *Tommy mentions he hates shark monsters. This may be a reference to when he faced Slippery Shark with Jason Lee Scott in On Fins and Needles. Errors * Nikki is somehow able to cause Zeltrax pain by stepping on his armored boot with her bare foot. See Also (fight footage) (fight footage) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder